Chances Are
by Merfish
Summary: Jack Sparrow... a well sophisticated man? Am I joking? Well what do you think Sparrow chooses when he is given two decisions-aristocrat, or pirate? Either decision could change his life forever... and determine whether or not he'll get the girl!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:  
Jack licked his lips. They were dry, tender, and raw all at the same time. It was the result of a rum filled night, a morning flavor on his tongue he wasn't foreign to. Sitting up slowly the pain surged from his spine straight to his head. Jack's body collapsed back into the position it had first been in; slightly curled to the point not even his blood hurt so much.  
  
"This is going to be one hell of a day," Jack spoke to himself.  
  
After multiple quick, short breaths, Jack jumped to his feet and held in the howl he'd managed to tame from his many morning fits.  
  
Jack was completely oblivious to what he'd been through the night before. All he had cemented in his mind at the moment was the fluffy bed that awaited him in his captain quarters on his beloved ship, the Black Pearl. Stepping outside the bar he'd might as well own since whenever he wasn't on the sea he was there, he squinted his eyes and watched the flashes of red speed past him.  
  
"What in the blazin' hills did I drink last night?" Jack asked himself dizzily, after catching himself before he fell into the cobblestone under him.  
  
~  
Bridget didn't have anywhere else to run. Her father had sent his men after her a lot sooner than she'd hoped. No one was going to force her to do anything she didn't want. At least that's what she believed, which is the main reason why she'd ran in the first place.  
  
She'd made it from Port Royal and through Kasamarie. She couldn't believe her father's soldiers were actually able to follow her all the way to Tortuga. But she was frightened now and if it were up to her she'd sail one of these large boats out of here. However since it wasn't up to her she settled with boarding the ship that blended with the night.  
  
Deciding on the finest room the ship held she undressed herself all the way down to her knickers and corset and lay in the warm bed. The fear of getting caught was no longer by her father's soldiers but only by the crew and captain this ship belonged to. But if she were correct in her assumption, they wouldn't be back until late the next day. They'd still be drowning in their kegs of rum by now and that gave her plenty of time to rest.  
  
~  
Jack wobbled into his quarters on his beloved boat. Awkwardly he stumbled into his room as he practically slipped on the dress that lay sprawled on the floor.  
  
"That's interesting," he murmured. Ignoring it almost instantly he removed his shirt and his boots before climbing under the already messed covers.  
  
Gently, Jack secured his arms around the trinket of life next him and almost instantly fell asleep. That was until he'd realized that there was someone in his bed with him. Opening his eyes he looked into the hazel ones of a girl lying next to him. He knew right away she couldn't have been any older that twenty-two because of her young face and shrilly scream that caused him to fly backwards from the bed.  
  
"Damn!" Jack scowled as he touched his nose. It felt as if he'd fallen on it. As he continued to remain on his hands and knees, it took Jack a moment to re-evaluate the situation.  
  
"You-you scoundrel! You PIRATE!" the girl squawked as if he had just offended her.  
  
"Shut the bloody blazes up!" Jack mumbled as he stood.  
  
"Pardon me?" she spat.  
  
"What do you take me for?" Jack blinked. "Listen, there are red coats scavaging the docks, I can call them in here and have you arrested!" he threatened.  
  
"You wouldn't dare!" she hissed.  
  
"Do you wish to make this easy then?" Jack asked as the girl sat in the corner of the bed that hugged the wall. "Who are you?"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I asked you first!" Jack made a face of disapproval.  
  
"And?"  
  
"And. and. you know what this is my ship! Now tell me who you are or I'll go get a uniform!" Jack spat.  
  
"Bridget Marie Flagman," the girl said quickly, not wanting the coats to be involved. It didn't take another moment for Jack to realize that the very mention of a soldier being brought in made Bridget squirm.  
  
"Right, Bridget, excuse me," Jack left the room and leaned over the rail of his ship. Whistling over the soldier nearest to him, Jack plastered a smile that pretty much said he wanted to get this over with.  
  
"Yes-erm-sir?" the soldier forced the 'sir' out of courtesy. It didn't matter though; he enjoyed watching the man squirm.  
  
"There is a stole away aboard my ship who is refusing my orders to disappear!" Jack sighed. Right away the soldier boarded the ship and called two more of his crew over. "She's down there," Jack pointed in the direction of his room.  
  
Following the soldiers down the few stairs he watched as Bridget stood there, her arms crossed, still in the same clothes she'd been in before he'd left. However when the soldiers looked from Bridget, to the clothes on the floor and back to Jack, he knew exactly what they were thinking.  
  
"Miss Bridget, what's going on here?" one of them asked as Jack's eyes widened and he attempted to grab his boots and shirt to cover his bare chest. Yet it was when he heard her sniffle he looked up at her to see the tears running down her cheeks. Jack rolled his eyes and put both his boots on.  
  
"It-" she began, "He-" slightly covering her mouth she fanned herself. "He told me it'd be beautiful!" she burst. "Like nothing I'd ever felt before! He told me he'd love me forever and that our love would be stronger than ever after last night!"  
  
"So what are ye sayin' exactly, Miss Bridget?" the soldier asked as if he needed clarification. Jack again rolled his eyes and shifted his weight on to his other foot.  
  
"I'm saying that this-man is the most beautiful being. he is the only man that knows me inside. and out," she answered dramatically.  
  
"Oh good God," Jack murmured under his breath. The soldiers turned to him with looks of disgust. Jack sighed and before a moment was lost he dashed from the room and attempted to escape. However if it weren't for the dizziness that remained from the night before and the pounding in his head, he might have just gotten away. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ooooo I know chp two yay!! LOL Thank you reviewers for you reviews ( However I fear this chp is nothing comapared to the first one. Its one of those situations where you know what you want to say but you can't put it down. This was the best I could do so please bare with me! I hope its good enough and keeps you interested! Lemme know what you think, it'd be greatly appreciated!  
  
Chapter Two:  
Jack didn't know how long he'd been out. But when he did wake up he knew where he was. In a cell with bars around him. Caging him was their punishment for something he didn't do. Opening his eyes and looking around he managed to catch the smug grin on the soldier outside his cell's door.  
  
"What time is it?" Jack asked.  
  
"Nearly eight," the petty officer answered.  
  
"When do I get te leave then?" Jack asked slowly sitting up.  
  
"Whenever Govnah Flagman thinks it suits," the boy answered almost amused.  
  
"What are ye talking about?" Jack asked confused.  
  
"Well ye impregnated his daughter. He can't bare to let this ruin his reputation, ye see? Once word gets out his lass has gotten 'erself pregnant out of wedlock it'll be the end of his career! Besides, Miss Bridget was sure to make like nothin' crucial 'appened to ya!" the soldier nodded.  
  
"This is bloody insane!" Jack insisted. "Does the man know I'm a pirate? Does the man know I'm bloody Captain Jack Sparrow!? Because if he thinks his daughter is 'avin a child out of wedlock'll crush him then the fact I here am a buckaroo will ruin him!" Jack began to laugh as if this were amusing.  
  
"Don't know," the boy continued grinning. "But the Miss has it all planned out. Ye got to look presentable and all."  
  
"What are ye talkin' about?" Jack relaxed.  
  
"Well when ye meet the Govenah!"  
  
"No, ye don't understand lad, ye see in order to 'ave what this Bridget claims happened to have happened, somethin' between the lass and me had te have happened, ye see?" Jack walked up to the bars and put his hands on either side of his face as he leaned against the bars.  
  
"You be sure to take it up with the Govnah then," was all the soldier said. There was not going to be much of anything happening between Jack and this boy. But what happened next as Jack continued to lean his head against the bars of his cell was unexpected. As a large man walked in Jack stood taller and the last thing he saw was round object coming toward him.  
  
~  
  
Bridget was sure her plan was going to fail. She paced around her room as her personal butler and good friend Monty was surely committing the orders she'd given him. "Damn," she mumbled as her fingers went cold. She hadn't meant to carry out things the way she had.  
  
Now she'd gotten herself in a world of predicaments as well as the man she'd met that morning. Not only had she dragged him into this mess she'd insisted to her father that she was carrying his child. However pulled from her thoughts as her door swung open and the man looking completely different wobbled in still a little woozy.  
  
Monty was a man she could trust. At least twice her age and the size of an elephant she was the only person who knew he was as gentle as a bunny.  
  
But all of Bridget's attentions were drawn to the man he was guiding into her room. He no longer had smudged skin or suite rimmed eyes. His clothes were no longer smelly and ripped but neat and sophisticated. She noticed that Monty hadn't skipped anything. He'd cleaned his nails and manicured his hands. His hair even was neatly cut and no longer hid his forehead under his bright red bandana. His locks were clean and traced his face gorgeously.  
  
"What is goin' on?" the man attempted to ask.  
  
"Sit him on my bed Monty," Bridget insisted as she backed away from the man that was still nameless to her. He was more awake as he appeared to be.  
  
"Answer me damnit!" he said strictly.  
  
"Thank you Monty I'll call for you if I need you," Monty turned from Bridget and left the room. She knew he'd only be behind her door. "What's your name sir?" she asked calmly.  
  
"Sparrow, Jack Sparrow," he told her.  
  
Bridget knew she was in a world of mishap but now the fact that the man she'd pulled herself into it with was the most hunted pirate on the seas, changed everything. "Oh dear," she murmured touching her hand to her head. "Please you must do as I say!" she decided to come straight out with it.  
  
"Do I have a choice?" Jack snottily threw.  
  
"Do as I ask or be hanged!"  
  
"What do you propose then Miss?" Jack asked.  
  
"I know I've gotten you into trouble. I didn't mean to, honest. But you don't understand what I'm going through. and I ask you, I beg you if you wish to just agree to all my father's circumstances and stay with me for as long as a month I will make sure you shall not have to stay longer!" Bridget said quickly.  
  
"Look, I'm not a playboy or a gentlemen at that lass. I'm a pirate! And a pirate isn't someone ye want ta be mingling with. Now I know what ye've told yer father and I understand what yer suggestin', but I can't give me way of life up for ye. It's not in me nature. Ye dragged yerself inte this and I don't want te come along fer the ride. Now yer suggestion of me prancin' around like some aristocrat ain't gonna do ye a lot of good cuz I'll end up screwin' ye all over in the end," Jack promised venomously.  
  
~  
  
Jack had no idea what exactly this girl expected from him. He was not a miracle worker or a wizard at that; he was a pirate for god sake! As her eyes began to water with tears he forced himself not to feel guilty. Instead he looked around the girl's room as his eyes landed on the letter opener sitting on the corner of her nightstand.  
  
Drawing his attention away from it as a loud voice came from the doorway Jack at the same time as Bridget stood. That was when he happened to catch a glance of himself in the mirror. His hair short and cleaned, his face clean as well and his clothes different. Why hadn't he noticed these things before? Ignoring the fact her father had just walked in he turned to her.  
  
"What the hell did ye do te me!?" he demanded. Bridget's father stopped and looked up.  
  
"Excuse me!" He said quite frankly drawing their attention back to him.  
  
"What?" Jack hissed.  
  
"You sir are to agree to these circumstances or you shall be hanging at the gallows by the break of dawn tomorrow!" her father spit.  
  
"Father, no!" Bridget spoke up.  
  
"Go outside, now!" Governor Flagman snapped as Bridget quickly followed his instructions.  
  
"I know my daughter young man. Don't think I don't. You're not the first man she has pulled into trouble. This is also not the first time she has run away. Her duties are something she does not wish to accept and that is what will end her," the Governor insisted.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Jack asked.  
  
"Don't be foolish, you know as well as I do that a woman's place is to marry and reproduce. Bridget can't face it so she attempts to take matters into her own hands. I am not a foolish man. I know this is all a hoax in order for me not to force her to marry. But then again we do not have enough proof to say it isn't true. So within the month if she does not turn up pregnant, you sir will be executed!" Governor Flagman grinned.  
  
"Hanged?!" Jack shot. "For what? I haven't done nothin' te yer daughter! Why should I be punished!?" Jack casually walked side ways toward Bridget's nightstand.  
  
"I already told you. I am not a foolish man. I know who you are. You being apart of the filth that is polluting the seas. If you escape, mark my words we will find you and we will kill you Jack Sparrow!" the Governor chuckled.  
  
"And if I refuse?" Jack asked.  
  
"You can't refuse. You don't have the option on this earth to decide how your life ends up," the governor told him. "And if Bridget does end up pregnant, she will be no expense to get rid of as well!"  
  
Jack smiled and shook his head.  
  
"What?" the governor asked slightly confused.  
  
"You bastard!" Jack laughed.  
  
"What?" the governor repeated. Jack walked closer to him now with the letter opened clutched behind him.  
  
"Ye heard me. Ye stupid bastard! Ye ain't gonna get away with nothin'. And yer daughter may be insane but there ain't nothin' wrong with her!" Jack said, as much sense as it made.  
  
"What are you going to do about this then Sparrow?" the Governor said as if Jack were joking.  
  
"This," Jack smiled and brought the letter opener up and drove it into his shoulder. 


End file.
